


The nice one, the newbie and the Poe

by accidentalpasserby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Renperor, This Is STUPID, i have no idea how your typical high school works, i was supposed to be funny, literally trash, or high, read if drunk, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalpasserby/pseuds/accidentalpasserby
Summary: Meet Renpress, Armitage Hugs and Captain Yzma in Poe's spectacular tour.





	The nice one, the newbie and the Poe

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how highschool works  
> My jokes are awful   
> And i'm high on caffeine right now  
> This just popped into my head and refused to get out  
> Once upon a time i'll write something decent.   
> Sorry?

Someone leaned on the locker next to Rey as she was going through her belongings to make sure everything's at it's place. She had just gotten her schedule and now was supposed to have someone to give her a tour at her new school. They said her guide will meet her at her locker. 

Rey took what she needed for the next period, closed the door and looked at someone who, she had guessed, was supposed to be her guide.

Leaning casually on the lockers there was a living-breathing embodiment of every girl's dream: handsome features, tan skin dark curly hair, mysterious brown eyes and full lips. 

\- So, you're the newbie? - the friendliness of his voice, a goofy grin and relaxed attitude immediately won over Rey. 

\- Yeah, that's me. - she smiled and him and offered him a hand. - I'm Rey.

The guy straightened and shook her hand. His hand was bigger than her, rough and warm against her cold fingers. 

\- Poe Dameron at your service. Welcome to The Republic High - our school is a nutshell and we're not afraid to admit it.   
He flashed a smile at her, leading her through the hall. The guy was radiating positivity and confidence, his mere presence making Rey feel a little less anxious.

\- It seems like our school manages to be the epitome of every teenage drama ever, because we have it all. The newbie, - he poked Rey in her upper arm teasingly, a cocky grin on his lips, - The nerds, - he pointed at a group of students that were arguing about something, - The clever one. Hey, Rose! - he waved to the girl, who had just walked out of the physics room.

The girl was wearing denim overalls, and a bright yellow tee, her black hair in a bob cut. - She runs robotics club here, so if you're into creating mechanical stuff, than you've found your personal paradise and Rose is your angel.

Rey wanted to ask about something, but lost her thought as she nearly bumped into Poe's back, and then realized there was someone in their way. The guy wore an old leather jacket and had his hair cut short. 

\- This is Finn. - Poe said, turning around and putting his arm around guy's shoulder. - He's the nice one here, also known as...

\- YO, TRAITOR! - someone shouted through the corridor. The pained expression on both Finn's and Poe's faces indicated that they were done with whoever's shit it was and the subject bugged them a lot. 

\- And here you meet the jocks. Finn, this is Rey. Rey, take Finn's hand and let's get out. Not waiting for Rey to process everything, Finn grabbed her hand. 

\- Who are this guys? - Rey asked, irritably pulling her hand out of Finn's grip, trying hard to keep her belongings from meeting the floor. 

As they were walking fast through the hall to get away as fast as they could, Finn explained:

\- Local football team. "The stormtroopers", - he made a face like he'd eaten something sour, - they don't like when people leave the team at their own will. 

Poe gave Finn a sympathetic look and changed the subject:  
\- What's your next period? 

\- English - Rey answered, thankful they'd stopped running from whoever those guys were. 

\- The Drama Queen, - said Poe and Finn in unison. 

\- The what? 

\- The who, doofus. - Finn corrected with a grin. 

\- Our English teacher is almost the biggest drama queen in this school. Ironically, he also runs school's theater club. - finished Poe. - You'd better never show up at his lesson unprepared, otherwise he'll mock you to death. The sass overload guaranteed. 

\- Almost? - Rey was granted with a double bitchface and a set of heavy sighs.

Poe put his finger on the dark tall figure, standing next to the English room. The figure turned out to be a really tall guy with long jet-black wavy hair, his broad shouldered figure clad in black clothes. 

\- The Renpress. - he said, sparks of laughter dancing in his eyes. 

\- Actually, the Renperor, but Poe thinks only princesses can have such luscious locks. Mr. Skywalker might like his life with a little drama, but this guy will give him a run for his money. 

\- Kind of runs in the family, if you ask me.

\- Finn shot a glance at Poe, who was trying hard not to laugh. 

Rey maybe didn't have enough experience to separate love from a bromance, but these two just had to be something more.   
She felt comfortable with these two even though she knew them for less than a day.

They'd used their breaks to finish the tour, joking around as they did. 

The library was small, dusty and looked a little bit abandoned. "The Renpresses's castle" Finn called it, making Rey snort with laughter. Lucky enough, the said Renpress was nose deep into his reading.

\- Here's where the sacred texts for Mr. Skywalker's lessons can be found. - Poe made an impression of said teacher decent enough to make Rey almost choke.

The canteen was crowded, loud and made Rey nauseous because of the cacophony of voices. 

At the end of the day, when all the "lifesaving tips to survive" were learnt and all the archetypes inhabiting the school, including ridulosly pompous Armitage "Hugs" and scary "Captain Yzma", whom Rey was warned not to piss off at any cost, there was the only question left unanswered:

\- And who are YOU? 

Poe laughed. 

\- I'm the cool one. 

\- And the shy one too. - said Rey with a smile on her face. Maybe the school wasn't that special, but the people here were indeed.


End file.
